1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a data processing system in which It is desired to provide single instruction multiple data type operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single instruction multiple data operation is a known technique whereby data words being manipulated in accordance with a single instruction in fact represent multiple data values within those data words with the manipulation specified being independently performed upon respective data values This type of instruction can increase the efficiency with which a data processing system may operate and is particularly useful in reducing code size and speeding up processing operation. The technique is commonly, but not exclusively, applied to the field of manipulating data values representing physical signals, such as in digital signal processing applications.
When extending the data processing capabilities of a data processing system, an important consideration is the extent of any size, complexity, cost and power consumption overheads that may be introduced to support the additional processing capability Measures that can add processing capability whilst reducing the additional overhead incurred are strongly advantageous.